


we're not who we used to be

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [32]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Angst, Bottom Seo Soojin, Daddy Issues, Death, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcoholic Parents, Implied/Referenced Child Negligence, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lack of Communication, Mild Smut, Same-Sex Marriage, Smoking, Smut, Top Cho Miyeon, marriage trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: i don't even know where i was going with this, but i hope you guys liked it. comment your thoughts about this one shot, i love reading them.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Kudos: 6





	we're not who we used to be

Soojin knew 9 or 8 years of it that what she and Miyeon had was no longer love. They were not who they used to be, they didn't love each other anymore like they used to. So in love that they'd fight against all odds.

Miyeon didn't think she would go to the point where all she'd feel in her marriage with Soojin would just be emptiness, but she never thought of leaving, never had the temptation of looking at anyone else, so she thought it was as they said where one point in your marriage you'll just lose sudden interest because you're no longer pining for each other to spend the rest of your lives.

Some time in their marriage, Miyeon wanted to go back and take notes of what exactly went wrong with them. If it was only possible, she would've done better for the woman she fell in love at first sight as she watched Soojin dancing in the gym when Miyeon was running away from punishments from her P.E teacher.

Miyeon remembered almost starving herself to save the little allowance that she receives from her foster parents that never really cared about her, made presentations and wrote essays for her classmates to earn money just to take dancing lessons so she could be in the same club as Soojin.

They thought at first having a child would fill the gap in their hearts as they were not exactly a family with just the two of them. Miyeon had her eggs harvested, had them fertilized medically and placed into Soojin's womb as the younger woman was more willing to carry their baby, and Miyeon wanted to take care of her wife during the time of pregnancy to spend more time as a family.

But when their baby came, Soojin and Miyeon were more excited about being mothers than to be a family. Though they never let it get to them, or talked about it at all. They were scared it would lead to a huge fight, and fights always lead to families breaking apart, and they would never let their child grow up in a broken family.

Miyeon's parents died when she was 6, Soojin's father left them when she was 7 and her mother became an alcoholic then. They didn't have a proper representation of what a good family is, so they didn't really know if what they were trying to do for their only child was the right thing.

Soojin panted as she looks over the strap that were around Miyeon's hips just some minutes ago. Soojin moaned, whining as Miyeon flicked her clit, tongue flat against Soojin's slit that never failed to coax out a loud, deep moan from the younger woman's throat even back when Soojin was still 16, and Miyeon being a 17 year old freshman in college when they first tried things.

Miyeon had always been a giver, but she did let Soojin return the favor whenever the younger woman begged her. Miyeon was satisfied enough to hear Soojin's moans against her ear, or feel the younger's wetness on her mouth or fingers as Soojin comes with a loud moan. It was enough for her to reach her own orgasm.

But now, they weren't having sex for the sake of appreciating each other and to make love. They were just holding onto the one physical contact they could have with each other without it turning into an argument and someone has to walk out just to return the day after. Miyeon would be the one to walk away to let them cool down before coming back home to Soojin waiting for her early in the morning by the front porch. Soojin never mentioned how it always triggers the memory of the figure of her father leaving her. Soojin only holds onto Miyeon so tight as they made up during another rounds of sex.

Their son never knew about her mama leaving in the middle of the night, only to return home in the morning as Soojin and Miyeon only argued when it was late and their child is already in deep sleep. They were attentive parents who never spoiled their son, had always been there for him whenever he needed support, and was always one call away. With all the things they've screwed up, even each other, with their fucked up lives and the baggages they carried, they did one thing right. Stay their son out of it.

Miyeon took a last drag on her cigar before extinguishing it against the astray where Soojin's almost finished cigar was put away as the younger woman sat against the bedrest with her almost finished wine in one hand.

Miyeon drank the last of her wine before taking the space beside her wife. "Should we finish up now so we can take Kwan to school tomorrow?" The older woman questioned. Soojin nodded her head slightly, drinking the last of her wine before joining her wife in the shower where they spent the last moment of their 11th anniversary before going to bed.

Soojin was glad that the running water became one with her tears when she heard Miyeon words. "I love you, Soojin." Soojin knew it was a lie, so it only made her cry harder as she returns Miyeon's kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know where i was going with this, but i hope you guys liked it. comment your thoughts about this one shot, i love reading them.


End file.
